The invention is directed to a binder for coating compositions based on an unsaturated .beta.-hydroxy ester mixed with a monomer copolymerizable therewith and its use for producing road marking compositions.
Compositions based on an unsaturated .beta.-hydroxy ester, a so-called epoxyacrylate, mixed with copolymerizable monomers are known. They have been used previously for example in reinforced synthetic resins, adhesives, as printing inks or as screen printing oils. For use as priming agents, coating agent, impregnating agents, grouting compositions, binders for synthetic resin mortars, coating compositions or road marking compositions, however, the known epoxyacrylate resins are not suited without further modification since in the hardened state they do not posess a sufficient range of flexibility and during hardening are subject to a severe shrinkage.